Мэтр
Мэтр (англ. Mater) - один из главных героев, является лучшим другом Молнии Маккуина и владельцем местной свалки в Радиатор-Спрингс. Он является важным персонажем мультфильма "Тачки и Винкс", именно он срывает все злобные планы Буста, сражаясь с Айси, Дарси и Сторми и выступает в роли главного героя в "Тачки и Винкс 2", в отличие от его вспомогательной роли в "Тачки и Винкс:армагеддон". Мэтр также имеет серию короткометражных мультфильмов, основанных на нём, названных «Байки Мэтра». Тачки В "Тачки", когда Молния Маккуин просыпается после случайного разрыва главной дороги Радиатор-Спрингс, его приветствует Мэтр. Маккуин пытается обмануть Мэтра, чтобы сбежать, Мэтр выпускает его, но Шериф прибывает, прежде чем Мэтр, открывает. После того, как МакКуина проводят в суд, он должен иметь адвоката, но у него его нет. Мэтр добровольно соглашается побыть на этой роли, но они не выиграют судебное разбирательство, и Маккуин приговорен Доком Хадсоном к общественному служению, в котором он должен восстановить разрушенную дорогу с помощью асфальтоукладчидцы под названием "Бесси". Когда МакКуин знакомиться с Бесси, Мэтру было приказано зацепить Маккуина. Тем не менее, Мэтр сначало снимает с Маккуина колодку, прежде чем подключить его к Бесси, давая Молнии возможность ускользнуть. Однако он вскоре теряет топливо, и его возвращают в город. Поговорив с Мэтром о его приговоре, Молния обнаружил лазейку, поскольку требования к качеству дороги никогда не были установлены, поэтому Молния бросается в путь, создавая ухабистый беспорядок. Мэтр взволнованно заявляет, что является первой на новой дороге, но когда он едет, он натыкается вверх и вниз, теряя гайки и болты в этом процессе. Оскорбленные качеством дороги, горожане ругают Маккуина, но Док решает решить этот вопрос, оговаривая Молнию на гонку на один круг вокруг Битта Вилли. Уверенный в своей способности побеждать, Молния принимает, и гонка начинается. Однако, как только она начинается, Мэтр и другие удивляются, что Док Хадсон остается неподвижным, когда Молния ускоряется. Тем не менее, Маккуин не может завершить последний ход, и он ускоряет курс и падает в кактусы, из которых Мэтр позже вытаскивает его своим буксирным крюком. Молния убирает дорогу и начинает сначала, и на следующий день Шериф приказывает Мэтру наблюдать за заключенным, пока он отдыхает. Мэтр заявляет о своей преданности, но когда наступает ночь, Мэтр берет Молнию с собой пугать тракторов. Мэтр демонстрирует, как пугать тракторов, опрокидывая тракторов один за другим, но когда Молния пытается, он переворачивает свой двигатель и одновременно пугает всех тракторов. Оба смеются, пока они не узнают, что шум привлек Фрэнка, опасного комбайна. Эти двое едва успевают покинуть поле своими жизнями, но забывают закрыть ворота. По дороге домой Молния разговаривает с Мэтром и понимает, что он впервые завел друга. Они обсуждают различные вещи, такие как чувства Молнии к Салли Каррере, и то, как Мэтр утверждает, что он лучший в мире водитель задком. Он демонстрирует эту способность, ездив по городу и избегая рядом препятствий, с помощью своих зеркал заднего вида. Салли, подслушивая их разговоры, предлагает Молнии место в Мотеле Конусе. На следующий день, когда Маккуин возвращается с прогулки вместе Салли, его встречает Мэтр, который торопливо сообщает ему, что кто-нибудь должен был спросить где он находиться накануне вечером, они забыли закрыть ворота с тракторами. За Мэтром следуют группа тракторов, которые пробиваются через Радиатор-Спрингс, и горожане пытаются их выгнать, а Мэтра ругает Шериф. На следующее утро жители Радиатор-Спрингс просыпаются к полностью отремонтированной дороге, и Маккуин нигде не может быть найден. Предполагая, что он ушел, горожане вспоминают о нем. Тем не менее, Молния приходит и опровергает их претензии, а Молния, желая помощи для своей большой расы, призывает своих друзей помочь подготовить его. С новым появлением, Молния и резиденция Радиатор-Спрингс наслаждаются круизной ночью, которая прерывается, когда пресса журналистов прибывают и забирают Маккуина на гонку. Когда они уходят, Кори Турбовиц благодарит Дока за то, что он сообщил о местонахождении Маккуина, и все ложатся спать, а Мэтр размышляет о том, как он не получил возможность сказать «до свидания» ему. Док остался один на улице, чувствуя себя виноватым. На гонке в Лос-Анджелесе, Молнии трудно сконцентрироваться, потому что он размышляет о своих друзьях. Тем не менее, Молния взволнован, когда он обнаруживает, что Мэтр и его другие друзья стали служить в команде Молнии, а Мэтр отвечает за проведение пит-стопа. Мэтр также получает возможность сказать «до свидания». Хотя Молния проигрывает гонку, его хорошее спортивное мастерство привлекает Тех Диноко, чтобы предложить ему спонсорство Диноко, и он отказывается, но он просит Тех Диноко дать Мэтру поездку над Радиатор Спрингс на вертолете. Во время его поездки Мэтр находит Маккуина и Салли в мотеле Колесо, и он дразнит их отношения. 120px-130px-Mater2 large.jpg 120px-Are you ready mater -.jpg 120px-Brandnewmater.jpg 120px-Capaincollisionrefpity.jpg 120px-DoctorMater.jpg 120px-Dracula mater.png 120px-Elmaterdor.gif 120px-Heavymetalmater.jpg 120px-Heavymetalmaterwings.jpg 120px-I have been magically transformed into a PRETTY plane!.png 120px-I have been magically transformed into an ugly plane.png 120px-Images-2.jpeg 120px-Kabuki mater 2.jpg 120px-Mater super hotwheels tuned.jpg 120px-Matertaco.png 120px-Materthegreater.jpg 120px-Moustached blue mater.png 120px-Otherwise resolved by P.I.Mater.jpg 120px-Rescuesquadmater.jpg 120px-TTMcarstoon.PNG 120px-Tokyomater.jpg 120px-Tormentormiatia.jpg 154px-00001c5c 1.png 154px-010.jpg 154px-175px-Mater video game.PNG 154px-180px-Ьшдуы 4.jpg 154px-185px-Carls veloso.jpg 154px-212px-MediaPopupbbbo.jpeg 154px-212px-MediaPopupsz.jpeg 154px-212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.15.23 AM.png 154px-212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.15.31 AM.png 154px-212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.15.41 AM.png 154px-Mater.png 154px-Mater and Skipper.png 154px-Rustbucket Race-O-Rama.jpg 154px-Wdw white glove tow mater 101906.jpg 300px-Qwerty.jpg Mater.jpg de:Hook en:Tow Mater es:Mate pl:Złomek pt-br:Mate Категория:Обзор Категория:Персонажи "Тачки" Категория:Персонажи "Тачки 2" Категория:Персонажи "Тачки 3" Категория:Тягачи Категория:Жители Радиатор-Спрингса Категория:Персонажи байки мэтра Категория:The Radiator Springs 500 ½ Категория:Ржавейка Категория:Диноко